Hetalia: Silent Ball
by PopPopPanda
Summary: It's a boring day at the W Academy. So, America suggests a fun game of silent ball.


_**This story was inspired by something my friend told me when our class was playing silent ball. X) **_

_**J-n-Y**_

* * *

The Axis, Allies and a few other countries were all sitting around in the empty room where the Newspaper Club held their meetings.

Italy was poking Germany, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He shouldn't really be aggravated by the smaller country. It wasn't Italy's fault he had nothing else to do. It sure did beat what Romano was doing – which was just laying around and sleeping.

"Germany! Hey, Germany! I'm bored!" the Italian whined, now frantically flapping his arms.

"I cannot help that," Germany replied, glaring at his fellow Axis. "Go bother someone else."

Italy whimpered and walked over to one of the tables where Austria and Hungary were sitting.

"Don't ask if we have anything to do," Austria said, crossing his arms. "We're all bored here, and no one can do a single thing about it."

"Yes. Even Prussia hasn't found something fun to do." Hungary pointed at said country, who was busy hitting his head against the wall while muttering something in German. Once again, Italy whined. He dropped his head onto the table, giving up.

An awkward silence filled the room. No one seemed to be talking to each other, making eye contact, anything. But suddenly, all that changed when America jumped off of the desk at the front of the room.

He stood in his usual heroic pose. His gave a thumbs up while the other hand rested on his hip. "Dudes, I totally got the perfect idea! Let's play silent ball! Get in a circle now!" He laughed as all of the nations hesitantly gathered in a rounded shape.

America walked behind the desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a blue-and-green stress ball that resembled the earth.

Britain crossed his arms and scoffed. "Another one of your childish games?"

"Noooo . . . Silent ball is a really fun game that passes a lot of time! You guys will like it!"

The countries exchanged looks, but went along with it. Japan raised his hand and asked, "America-kun, how do you play this game?"

America squeezed himself in between Britain and France. He held up the small rubber ball, clearing his throat in the process. "Well, we all have to be silent. No laughing, giggling, and stuff. We each throw this to one another, and whoever drops it or throws it too hard is out!" He pointed behind him to emphasize. "Last one standing wins!"

"Sounds awesome," Prussia added, elbowing his brother. "What do you think West?"

"Stupid Americans and their stupid games," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. At least he had something to do.

After some more explaining, the game began. Everyone was playing (except for Romano, who was still sleeping on the floor beneath a table). America raised the ball up. He closed one eye in concentration as he looked around the circle.

Finally, his opened eye rested on China. He pointed at the older nation before throwing the object. It went flying in the air. Everyone was sure that he wouldn't be able to catch it.

But his fast reflexes enabled him to. With a swift snap of his wrist, China had caught the earth. Now all of the nations became nervous. He chunked it towards France, who screamed when the ball bounced off of his stomach. The ball rolled around until it landed next to Hungary's feet.

France grumbled before plopping down on the ground.

Hungary scanned every face. Some were nervous, others determined. And then . . . there was Prussia with his usual smirk. _Perfect._ She threw it at him, imagining that she was beating him upside the head with her frying pan. He tried to grab it, but his arms accidentally threw the ball up and it hit his hair.

"No fair!"

America grunted and put a finger over his mouth. He pointed to the ground, which Prussia sat down on. He was clearly unhappy about his loss.

The game went on for another half hour. Nation turned on nation. Austria was hit when it was Hungary's turn (of course). And Britain was out when he made a smart remake to the French man who was sitting on the opposite side of America.

And now, the only two left were Italy and Germany.

Germany held the ball in his hand. He brought his arm back, then threw it with all of his might. Italy suppressed the whines that dared to come out his throat. He knew what would happen if he made any noises. He shot up his hand, his fingers wrapping around something soft.

Looking up, he silently gasped when he saw the green-and-blue ball. Granted, his hand did hurt. But, hey; he caught it! Now, it was time to get Germany out.

The Italian threw the ball towards his friend. Germany lunged forward to grab it. But he tripped. The ball bounced off of his head and he made contact with the floor.

The game was over. Italy had won!

Germany lifted himself off of the ground and brushed his hands against his pants. "Well done, Italia. I didn't expect you to win."

The other countries agreed. They all thought he would get out in the first few rounds. All of the countries congratulated him on his new victory.

But during the celebration, no one paid attention to the Canadian standing near the desk. "U-um, excuse me. I don't think you all seem to notice that I am the last one standing."


End file.
